


In Which Mickey Forget to Bring a Towel in the Bathroom

by gallavich_emison



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavich_emison/pseuds/gallavich_emison
Summary: Mickey forgets towel, sex ensues.





	In Which Mickey Forget to Bring a Towel in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly smut.   
> Second time at smut, sorry if it's bad.   
> Kudos/comments welcome.

“Babe, can you bring me a towel?” Mickey yelled from inside the bathroom. Mickey was sitting at the base of the bathtub when Ian joined him only a few seconds later, towel in hand. “Hey, thanks.” 

“Welcome.” Ian bobbed his head as he sat down on the toilet and admired his man as Mickey dried his hair, the rest of his body shown. Water droplets laid on his shoulders and three of them traveled down his back, and Ian watch each of them. Ian moved his eyes to base of his happy trail where he saw black hairs, his eyes traveling further down to the soft cock that rested in between Mickey’s legs. His mouth watered. Ian watched Mickey’s head tilt back as he dried his torso and sides. Ian almost moaned at the sight. 

Ian took Mickey’s left leg into his large hand and spread it towards him. Mickey almost slipped off the tub, but he put his hands on the bathtub to level himself. 

“The fuck, Gallagher?” 

“Not sorry, want you.” A mumbled reply. Ian kneeled off the toilet and seated himself, placing his front palms on Mickey’s knees and setting his legs in the middle of Mickey’s. He stroked Mickey’s cock, not once, but twice. His thumb added pressure to the tip and Mickey moaned at the contact.

“Gallagher.”

Ian swiped his thumbs from side to side on the head while he blew on Mickey’s stomach. Mickey shivered. Ian caressed his cock in his hands and pumped a few more times. Mickey latched onto Ian’s blue shirt and groaned. His fists curled into the fabric as Ian dropped his head and licked at Mickey’s tip. He licked at the cock a few times than hallowed out his cheeks as he took his whole length in his mouth. Ian gagged, but he swirled his tongue on the tip when he bobbed his head two times. He swallowed him whole again and his nose touched Mickey’s public bone as his pubes tickled him. 

Mickey breathed out, “Gunna cum, gunna cum.” 

Ian dipped his head, once, twice, three, four more times, before he felt Mickey’s cum burst in his mouth and he allowed it all to go down his throat. Ian lifted his head and glanced at Mickey who was whispering profanities under his breath while he was gripping Ian’s hip in his hand. 

“Jesus, man.” Mickey breathed hard and kissed Ian. Ian kissed back instantly. Ian’s lips massaged Mickey’s as Mickey’s wet tongue licked at Ian’s chapped ones. Ian granted Mickey access as he opened his mouth wide for him. Their tongues met. Ian tried to fight for dominance, but Mickey held his power in that kiss and fought for dominance back, he won. Mickey curled his fingers in the ginger locks and pulled lightly. They both moaned into each other’s mouth. They pulled back, and Mickey laid one last kiss on the awaiting lips. 

“I missed this, baby.” Ian murmured while picking Mickey up in his arms and walking out of the bathroom, carefully not to bash his lover’s head on the door frame. Mickey giggled onto Ian’s collarbone and let Ian carry him to the bedroom. 

“God, I hate you sometimes, Ian.” Mickey laughed as he gripped Ian’s shoulder. Ian smiled down at him and whispered, “No, you don’t.”  
Ian laid Mickey down on the mattress, and grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked up his fingers. He placed his hands on both of Mickey’s legs and moved them apart, wide. He lined up his forefinger and rubbed on the rim of muscle, and Mickey cried out. He made a soft “ahh” sound when he felt Ian push his finger to the knuckle. Ian pumped in and out, in and out, until he added a second. Ian stretched Mickey open until he knew his boyfriend could take his length.

“Fuck, Gallagher.” He moaned and begged out, “Eat me.”

And Ian did.

Ian swiped his tongue at his entrance and dived in and begin licking and sucking at Mickey’s asshole. Mickey let out a loud moan from above him, his hands gripped Ian’s ginger hair. Mickey cried out when he felt a wetness enter him, he breathed out a sigh of contentment.   
Ian pushed his tongue in Mickey while wiggling it around, and Mickey arched his lower back in response. 

“Shit!” Mickey whined, breathing out into the pillow. Mickey moved his hands from the base of Ian’s neck to top of his forehead and back again. He let out a quiet moan when Ian swirled his tongue on the rim. It felt so good to Mickey who moaned out Ian’s name continuously. 

“Ian, Ian, Ian.”

“You like that, baby.” Ian’s inaudible voice made its way to Mickey’s ears. Mickey nodded. 

“Fuck, yes.”

Ian continued with his torture and Mickey lurched his head up and demanded, “In me, now!”  
Ian agreed. He slid up the outline of Mickey’s body and leveled his head with his lover’s. Ian kissed him, and Mickey tasted himself on his lips, but he paid no mind to it. 

Ian trekked his hand towards his own cock and positioned it on Mickey’s asshole. He rubbed the rim two times before pushing in an inch. Mickey moaned. Ian smirked. Ian pushed inch by inch until Mickey got impatient and latched his legs around Ian’s ass and made him bottom out. 

“Jesus, Mickey.” Ian groaned while leveling out his breath. “Impatient much?”

Mickey nodded in agreement as he whispered in Ian’s right ear, “Mhm, I just wanted you so badly, Red.” 

Ian pulled out and thrusted back in as Mickey gripped his lover’s neck. Ian begin a natural slow rhythm. He wanted slow, fast later. Ian kissed him, his lips collapsing onto Mickey’s, open-mouthed. Every single time Ian pumped in, Mickey met him thrust for thrust. 

Mickey whined when Ian hit his sweet spot. “There, there, right there.”

Ian decided he was done being on top, when he pulled Mickey out from under him, and switched their positions.   
Mickey begin lifting himself up, and dropping himself in a steady rate. Mickey threw his head back when he felt the cock inside him reach his bundle of nerves. Ian moaned at the feeling, he grounded his hands into Mickey’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Mickey was close, Ian could tell when Mickey’s pace slowed.   
Ian took control then and pumped up into Mickey’s body without a single care, when Mickey cried. Ian jacked Mickey’s cock and relished in the way Mickey curved his chest towards him. 

“Yes, yes, yes, Ian.” Mickey dropped onto Ian when he cummed. His own seed sitting underneath him when he rested on Ian. His spent cock in between their bodies. Ian thrusted one more time as he groaned in ecstasy. 

Ian traced his hands through Mickey’s, he kissed Mickey’s temple. 

“That was good.” Mickey stated laying open mouth kisses to Ian’s chin, neck, and collarbone. 

Ian pulled out and situated himself and Mickey on their sides. Ian threw Mickey’s leg over top of his waist. 

They both looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
